What's Your Sign?
by Bubbly Sprinkling
Summary: A little take on how Lorelai and Luke first met.


Title: What's Your Sign?

Author: Bubbly Sprinkling

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish they were. )

"Kirk, they're fine!" Luke grumbled as he hurried to the next table, order pad ready in hand.

"But this toast ..." Kirk protested.

"Is the same as you have everyday!" Luke shot back.

The diner was packed. It was noon, people were everywhere, and Luke was short of help. He could feel his patience dimming every time someone would call out his name, which was getting to be every few seconds.

"Excuse me, my coffee is cold!" A customer shot out.

"I'll be right there!" Luke called.

"Luke, I would like to discuss with -"

"Forget it, Taylor," Luke said very shortly as he hurried to deliver hot plates to waiting customers.

It was then that she came in, a blur of brown hair and frazzled nerves charging at him.

"Coffee!" she managed to whine, clearly out of breath.

"In a minute," he mumbled, hurrying to attend to the waiting customers.

"COFFEE!" she persisted, but it was no use.

"If you would just wait your turn, you can get your coffee," Luke turned back to the waiting customers, "Sorry bout that. What can I get you?" in his usual gruff voice.

"I would like -" the customer started.

"But I need the coffee! Coffee is good! Coffee is the elixir of life! Ya know, people have had quests for the elixir of life! So, were they really looking for coffee? Have I discovered a much searched for item?! I could be famous! They could put my face on one of those little coffee cans with the funny lids and ..."

"You know you're getting really annoying." While Luke did not really listen to a word she was saying, he was sick of hearing her voice nagging in his ear and disturbing his business.

"But I -"

"If you will just sit down and shut up, I'll get to you when I get to youNow, excuse me while I get back to my customers that you so rudely interrupted." Luke then turned back to the customer, pen poised, ready in his hand.

"I'd like -" the customer started, but she was not so easily deterred.

"When's your birthday?" Lorelai asked the grumpy diner man.

"Excuse me?" Luke was in shock. Was she honestly not going away? Couldn't she take a hint?

"When is your birthday?"

"Go sit down," Luke shot back.

"Now, that's not your birthday. Your birthday is somewhere around the National Grumpy Diner Man Day."

"There's your answer," Luke turned back to the very impatient and angry customer "I'm sorry. What was it you wanted?"

"Turkey sandwich, no mayo, and a Coke," the man hurried out of his mouth before the tall frantic woman could start in again. While heading back to the counter, the brunette was still on his tail.

"C'mon! Just tell me your birthday!"

"No."

"Why?" Luke asked, clearly annoyed with this woman.

"Well, why not? I mean everyone has a birthday and most people are proud of it! People put signs out on their lawns! Others wear pins. They have parties, hats; even those little funny things you blow that make noise!"

"If I tell you, will you shut up?" he asked, not wanting to have to deal with her anymore.  
  
"Gladly!" she said with a pleasant smile.

"November 6th."

"Ah! I knew it! You have that obstinate look about you," she commented as she began digging into her purse. Luke shook his head in disbelief and hurried away to tend to angry customers. A few minutes later, the woman showed up again behind him."You're very annoying. Do you know that?" he asked, very annoyed. She handed him a turn piece of newspaper. "A horoscope?" He was clearly confused.

"Read it," she said. Written under the horoscope for Scorpio she has written, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away."

He slightly smirked at reading this. After a long sigh, he asked if she want it for here or to go. After giving her much too long reply about how she needed to get back to her job before a very angry man was going to beat her with a broom, he handed her the much-sought prize. She thanked him and turned to leave, but rushed back to pay. She noticed him still holding onto the paper.

"Hey, hold onto that." indicating to the horoscope. "Keep it in your wallet or something. One day it will bring you luck!" and after giving him a captivating smile, she hurried back to work. Luke smiled and stared after her. Whether he knew it or not, his life was never going to be the same.


End file.
